


AN

by FloofyAkumu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25718488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FloofyAkumu/pseuds/FloofyAkumu
Kudos: 1





	AN

It's hard to breath.

It feels like drowning.

It's not safe here.

It's not safe.

I want to go home

I need to go home

Where it's safe

A safe place

There's too many people here.

Too many

It's not safe

It's not safe

It's suffocating.

There's too many people

It's not safe

I want to go home.l


End file.
